<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rescue by nebulalouis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130873">The Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulalouis/pseuds/nebulalouis'>nebulalouis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulalouis/pseuds/nebulalouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako is yet again found taking care of a royal, but this one is much harder to look out for, especially when she is the heir of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Izumi’s younger child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. The Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I don't really know what this is. I kept thinking about Izumi's daughter that they never included in the show and how she could've been Mako's love interest. Of course there are some inaccuracies but, hey, I write as I imagine things. I don't know where this could lead to, but if you liked it just keep reading I guess.</p><p>Special thanks to my friend Mariana who introduced me to the Avatar world once again. You can blame her for my recent Mako (and Zuko) obsession.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mako is literally so tired of it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fire Nation Capital was visible through the clouds that covered the mighty dormant volcano. Through the several windows of the police airship, Mako was able to see most of the rocky land that surrounded the Royal Palace. It certainly wasn't the most welcoming structure, especially for foreigners like him.</p><p>“Why am I here?” Mako exclaimed to his side. “I’m never going to be a detective again, am I?”</p><p>In reply, Chief Beinfong scoffed. “Calm down, pretty boy. It’ll only be a few weeks. The Fire Lord personally requested you for the task.” She scanned Mako up and down, “Guess she knows about your… <em>expertise</em> with royal rebels.” </p><p>The airship started to descend over the Courtyard's Gardens. "You'll have to get down there yourself. Please, don't die. I can't risk losing any more detectives."</p><p>“Why am I really here, Chief?” </p><p>Chief Beifong rolled her eyes, “Do you think I know everything? Izumi just told me to pick <em>you</em> for the case. Why don’t you ask her yourself?” She then turned to Mako, handling him a metal string to climb down the airship. “Remember, if anything goes sideways… I’ll be the first to know.” </p><p>Mako didn't really know what Beifong meant with 'sideways', but nodded. “You got it, chief.”</p><p>A few seconds later, Mako was standing in front of the metal gates that gave to the immensity of the Palace. The iron walls were empty of any decorative piece except for the Fire Nation insignia at the centre of the doors that seemed to be completely sealed. The Palace was an impressive fortress in Mako's eyes, even if the country hadn't really gone through any big crisis in the last years.</p><p>“Mr Mako…” Mako turned to his side to find a middle-aged man, probably in his late 40’s, smiling at him. His eyes were welcoming, unlike the rest of the place. He was wearing loose red and black robes and Mako wondered if he wasn't dying from the heat. "Welcome to the Fire Nation. I’m Wen, Fire Lord Izumi’s advisor." His voice was croaky and low, making him seem older than what he probably was. "She’s in a Council meeting, but you can surely wait for her in the Main Room.” </p><p>The immense doors finally open, revealing the rest of the Royal Palace: an elaborated structure with lots of gold and pointy ends at each side of the large main tower that stood powerfully in front of Mako. If the city over a dormant volcano wasn't enough to intimidate foreigners, this was enough.</p><p>“So… where is the Princess?”</p><p>Although he walked with a certain grace and lightness, Wen's posture basically plummeted at that moment, letting out a loud sigh, “Ugh, training with Lord Zuko, I guess…” He pointed at another section of the garden, Mako couldn't see anyone. “But I wouldn’t go in there if I was you. Last time they burned my robes down my bum was out and about!” So, Wen seemed nice. </p><p>The Palace's insides were even more impressive. “Is that a common thing she does? Burn people's clothes down?”</p><p>“The Princess is very powerful, probably the most powerful firebender in the Nation. But—she’s a bit reckless, it’s no good to be around when she’s angry for sure… Which is almost always.” They enter the main salon.</p><p>“When can I meet with the Fire Lord?” </p><p>“She’ll be with you shortly, in the meantime… I’ll bring you some tea.” </p><p>So Mako was alone, for the first time in what seemed a lifetime. He looked back to last year's events. His mind was controlled by an Earth Empire Commander, Kuvira helped Korra to defeat him and win Mako's mind back. Wu was King until further notice of the Earth's states, Kuvira was under house arrest and everyone went back to their lives. Wu was very considerate letting Mako go back to his detective job at least for a little while. He needed a break. And then, a few weeks after he want back to the Force, he was called again to 'take care' of a case in the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation! What was Mako supposed to do in the Fire Nation? He'd rather be with Wu, who was probably singing his way through a boring meeting with Zhu Li in Republic City. He couldn't believe he missed Wu… Well, yeah he could. He missed the boy very much, but taking a break from time to time was nice. 

At least he felt he could be useful again. Not that he ever felt completely <em>useless</em>, but being away from Wu and everyone else would help him find what he was really looking for. 

Whatever that was. 

He wandered around the room and then looked through the windows, the rest of the Capital was barely visible from there. It all looked peaceful and… quiet. Nothing like the streets in Republic City he was used to. This was definitely not his place to be.</p><p>“Your tea, sir.”</p><p>A young woman with long, black hair and a nice smile came into the room with a tea tray. Mako didn't really like tea, but it wasn't probably a good idea to refuse to something before his job even began. "Thank you.”</p><p>“Is sencha alright?” the girl served Mako some tea. 

He could notice the difference between her clothes and Wen's. If she was part of the help, she wasn't uptight like the rest. Her hair was down, unlike the typical top-knot decorated with headpieces that Fire Nation citizens used to wear. And her clothes? Nothing like the black and red robes Wen was wearing… was she wearing pants? It's not like women couldn't wear pants, but Mako didn't think the people of service from the Royal Palace was even allowed to wear something that didn't traditionally look like a uniform. Maybe he was too used to wear one, or maybe fashion inside the Palace was different. He barely knew anything about the Fire Nation, who was he to judge?</p><p>The air felt heavy, better to break the silence. “Where is Mr Wen?”</p><p>“Oh… he was called by the Fire Lord.” </p><p>The girl invited Mako to sit on a long couch that didn't look it belonged there, but he complied. She then proceeded to sit down beside him which… was getting weird. Was she supposed to do that?</p><p>“Uh, do you know the princess?”</p><p>Mako saw how the girl served herself some tea, gave it a taste, took the cup from the bottom and heated the drink. This girl was a bender. She took her time to answer, “Oh, yeah. She’s nice, but can be a bit scary sometimes… a little bit crazy too. “</p><p>“Is she?"</p><p>The girl lifted a shoulder. “You know, the princess can surely be hard to deal with from time to time. She’s the reason the Fire Lord is in a meeting right now, actually.”</p><p>Mako didn't know how much someone was supposed to know about private government affairs, but he took advantage of it. “And… do you know what’s that about?”</p><p>The girl laughed as if Mako's question was dumb. “Everyone does. Nobody thinks the Princess is ready to be the Fire Lord… or if she ever will be. They fight about that all the time. Plus, it's not like the Princess really want to be Fire Lord.”</p><p>So there it was. The problem. The Princess was a mess. This was like Wu's issue all over again. Only that this time, the heir of the throne <em>didn't</em> want the throne… He looked out the window again, the sky was clear now and he could distinguish a bit more of the Fire Nation Capital. “Everything looks so peaceful out there…”</p><p>“Yeah… the Fire Lord has made a good job on keeping everything under control.” The girl's comment had a bit of a sarcastic tone. </p><p>“You don’t sound too convinced.” </p><p>The girl let down the teacup on the tray she had brought from the kitchen, looking up to the rest of the City that lied beyond the Palace. 

“The world is changing but the Fire Nation is not. The Capital may seem prosperous and developed but— I’ve seen the rest of the country. It’s chaos out there. We’re in a crisis. The Fire Lord has been so focused on dealing with the past and be a great country in the eyes of the rest of the world that she’s blind to what’s going on beyond the Capital.” </p><p>“What’s going on beyond the Capital?” </p><p>“Well—” </p><p>“And now I’m blind? Last week I was just an old woman…” A strident voice broke into the middle of the room.</p><p>Mako stood up quickly and lowered his head in respect, but Fire Lord Izumi didn't seem to focus on him. She was frowning at the girl beside Mako, and with some reason. 

She didn't stand up or bow or even look at the Fire Lord in the eye… Well, maybe you weren't supposed to look at the Fire Lord in the eye, but at least you were supposed to bow a little, right? Again, Mako wasn't used to dealing with such high-ranked people. Wu didn't count.</p><p>“Lord Izumi…” Mako finally spoke. He received a warm smile from the Fire Lord, breaking her intimidating stance for a couple of seconds.</p><p>“Hello, young Mako. I guess you’ve met my daughter now, hope you don’t regret your decision of coming here.” </p><p>Mako turned to the girl he was just talking with and <em>of course</em>. His detective abilities were a bit rusty. “Princess Ursa?”</p><p>Ursa sighed, standing up slowly. She finally looked up at the Fire Lord, her brown eyes meeting with Izumi's lighter ones. "Mother, my disguise was going so well!" It wasn't, actually, but Mako was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that.</p><p>The Fire Lord didn't seem too pleased with Ursa's game. “Aren't you supposed to get ready for your speech during dinner tomorrow night?"</p><p>“I saw when the Republic City’s airship took off. I was just curious about getting to know our new visitor right away.” Ursa gave Mako a little look with a playful smile in her lips. He didn't really know what that meant but no one was going to make fun of him. Not on his first day in the job. </p><p>“You’re all covered in ash again…” The Fire Lord looked at Ursa's clothes and Mako realised how 'ashy' the Princess looked. </p><p>Ursa just rolled her eyes. “Well, Ryoko is still young. Of course I’m covered in ash.” She surely was a bit of a rebel. </p><p>“You go change.” Fire Lord Izumi then turned to Mako, “A word?”</p><p>Mako nodded and the Princess sighed loudly, turning toward the grand stairs that Mako figured led to the rest of the rooms, including Ursa's bedroom.</p><p>“Guess I’ll see you later”, she told Mako, but she didn't wait for a response. Not like Mako had one in fact.</p><p>He followed her with his eyes, taken aback. The princess had struck a new interest in him, like— why did she mean by a crisis? and why was she so angsty towards the Fire Lord, her mother? and why had Mako accepted the job in the first place?</p><p>The Fire Lord and Mako took a short walk through the outer corridor of the Palace that led to the gardens. Wen was following them close behind.</p><p>“I know you may think I treat my daughter like a child. She’s 21, but she still has so much to learn.” The Fire Lord spoke softly as they went through the corridor. “My dad has been fixing every mistake the Fire Nation ever made, I’ve followed his steps and I was hoping Ursa followed mine.” She then sighed in defeat. “But it’s clearer than ever that she doesn’t want to.”</p><p>Mako was unsure of what to say, so he went with the obvious. “Fire Lord, your daughter, the Princess… she mentioned the Fire Nation is in a crisis.”</p><p>“She knows nothing about the crisis. The Fire Nation is as prosperous and peaceful as ever.” </p><p>Mako found that a bit suspicious but decided to not go into that. Ursa seemed pretty certain about her words, but then again what could you expect from someone that doesn't appear to take her title as daughter of the Fire Lord seriously?</p><p>“Sorry, your excellency, but I still don’t have clear my role here…” </p><p>The Fire Lord squinted her eyes, her tone a bit playful now. “Don’t you?”</p><p>Mako hesistated. “Well… I’m- I’m not sure…” </p><p>Izumi looked at Mako in the eye, stopping him and placing her hand on his shoulder, a bit informal for a head of state. “Tell me, Mako… Why are you here? Is Team Avatar no more?”</p><p>Mako looked down and his mind started roaming. </p><p>“President Zhu Li has kept Republic City’s crime low. There’s not much to do in the police station. Korra and Asami are busy rebuilding the city.” A sudden image of Bolin in his work clothes came into Mako's mind, all eager to help in the president's office. “My brother, Bolin, is working with the president. And Wu has been touring around the world helping Earth nations on their democratic transition.” He didn't want to think much about Wu, couldn't really deal with the fact that he missed the king. He looked up at the Fire Lord's eyes, trying to keep his composure. “Lord Izumi, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>She smiled. “Ursa has been going out a lot lately, out of the castle, out of the city… She barely tells me anything. And I’m afraid I can’t keep her in place much longer. I want you to keep an eye on her. Just make sure she’s not into some trouble. She’s smart but reckless at times. I want you to be her shadow at all times for a little while.”</p><p>“How long is… a little while?” </p><p>“You’ll find out very soon. In the meantime why don’t get used to the place? Wen can give you a little tour and get you ready for tomorrow's dinner.”</p><p>“…Uh, am I supposed to wear a uniform?” </p><p>The FIre Lord looked at him as if that had been a joke, it seemed no one in here was taking Mako's doubts seriously. “Uniform? No, dear! Just you wear a nice suit and you’ll be alright.”</p><p>Silence. The Fire Lord seemed to get it. “Wen will get you a nice suit. We’re celebrating 75 years of the end of the War, everything and everyone should look splendid. He will escort you to your room. It’s not much, but I think it would do.” </p><p>Fire Lord Izumi kept on walking through the path that led to the gardens.</p><p>“What’s this party about?” Mako asked Wen.</p><p>“Well… you know, diplomatic parties.” The Fire Lord's advisor started walking back to the Palace. “They are a bit boring until dinner is served. The real event is a few weeks from now.” </p><p>“I thought the Fire Nation was always lively.” </p><p>“And we are… just not in the castle. No. People in here are more reserved. Princess Ursa is the liveliest of all of us. For better or worse." His eyes widened suddenly, probably a nice memory coming back to his mind. "You should visit the rest of the islands! They are wonderful during this time of the year! We got a dozen festivals coming up…”</p><p>Mako listened as Wen talked about the Fire Nation's best festivals as they made their way to the bedroom that would be his… For how long? He didn't know. </p><p>He just hoped to get this over with quickly.</p><p>Mako didn't know how much time it had passed since he literally stood up outside the Princess' dorms, but there she was. In the middle of the corridor. </p><p>"Uh… what are you doing outside my room?" </p><p>They both shared a confused look. </p><p>"I was… watching over you?" Mako answered, unsure on what exactly he was doing outside someone's door if that someone wasn't even inside.</p><p>"I'm literally here?"</p><p>Well, he could see that. "But I thought you were inside…" He muttered. </p><p>Ursa walked towards Mako. She was shorter than him, but her stern look made Mako hesitate for a moment. "I'm going to tell you something", she started. "And you'll probably agree with me."</p><p>"I'm listening." </p><p>"Get out of here." There was not a hint of hesitation in her voice. "My friend's family is very wealthy, she can lend you one of their small airships and you'll be in Republic City tomorrow morning. I'll tell my mother you were homesick or missing your best friends. She'll understand. We both know you don't want to be here, and honestly, I don't <em>need</em> you here. Everything is fine as ever and your presence won't make any difference." </p><p>Glad they started off with the right foot. Mako leaned onto the princess, remembering her own words. "You just said there was a crisis in the Fire Nation."</p><p>"Yes. But it's not your job to fix it. It's mine."</p><p>Mako didn't have the energy to deal with this, he sighed. </p><p>"What? Are you not going to say something?" He guessed the Princess was used to always get her way in things, but Mako wasn't going to give her the pleasure that night.</p><p>"Listen, I just want to do my job, okay? I'm not going anywhere. The Fire Lord hired me to keep an eye on you, and that's what I'll do."</p><p>He felt a rush of adrenaline running through his body as he could notice the Princess' hands were tightening in fists on her sides, heating up and even letting out small flames. </p><p>But at the end, she calmed down. "Fine", she lightly pushed Mako away from the bedroom door. "But don't expect me to treat you like Wu did."</p><p><em>I don't expect you to,</em> Mako thought as Ursa shut the door in front of his nose. </p><p>Well, at least he didn't have to wear a uniform.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't read anything about Iroh II being Fire Lord soon and honestly? I can't picture him as such so I imagined the princess would be a good prospect for the job. Took some liberties about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. The Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The name of the chapter says it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his failed first official encounter with the Princess, Mako came back to his room a bit lost and disappointed. The bedroom was bigger than any room he had ever slept in. Someone wouldn't even find these rooms in Asami's house, he thought. The decoration was simple— a bit old, if he was totally honest—with tall ceilings and dark wall colours. The bed was also quite big, Mako's whole family could fit in it. At least all of his cousins.</p><p>He unpacked what was left of his stuff and spread it out on the bed, most of them were pictures and unopened letters. He could see everything he'd brought with him and Mako thought how little he actually had, apart from memories of his past adventures. Coming to think of it, he never felt more alone than in that moment, all his things spread out in front of him reminded of what he had left behind. He took two pictures in his hands and laid down on the bed. </p><p>He looked at a picture of Bolin and Opal, smiling at the camera, hugging. They looked happy. 

For a moment, Mako was jealous, it had been too long since he had felt <em>that happy</em> with someone…

It was better not to dwell on the past. There was something written at the back of the picture: </p><p>
  <em>"Dear brother Mako,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, bro! I’m soooo happy you have a new job. I’m gonna miss you, hope you're not gone for too long. But I’m happy working with Zhu Li right now. SHE'S THE BEST BOSS. I think I really found my place. Oh- and Opal looooved the noodles and guess what… I LOVE NOODLES TOO! I hear wedding bells really soon. IM SO EXCITED. Okay, maybe not so soon but I LOVE HER!!!!! A lot of exclamation points because I miss you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I love you, brother. See you really really soon. Say Hi to Lord Zuko for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bolin.”</em>
</p><p>Mako sighed and placed the picture on the nightstand beside him. He took another picture in his hands, this one was from Wu, with his distinctive flirty grin as always. It said:</p><p>
  <em>“I'm your favourite royal FOREVER, okay? Ursa may have borrowed you for a little while but please, don't forget about me. We're just taking a break.</em></p><p>  <em>Loves you, Wu.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> <em>Ps. how do you even make coffee in the-</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> <em>Oh, nevermind. Grandma Mako made me some. I still miss you.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wu. Again.”</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Mako smiled, at least he could be certain Wu wouldn't die of lack attention in his absence. He got under the sheets and tried to get some sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Ursa was ready for the dinner was going to be a mess. Even so, better to be presentable in the eyes of the people that hated her so much. She was fixing her hair on her bedroom's mirror.</p><p>Yuki and Akira were actually the only friends she had ever really had that were around the same age as her. Yuki's parents were jewel merchants from the Earth Nation that ultimately settled in the Capital, while Akira's family was one of the most ancient- and wealthiest- family in the Fire Nation. Akira's mother was waterbender from the Northern Tribe, and so she had incredibly powerful healing abilities.</p><p>Her friends weren't invited to the dinner, but they could hang out for a while until it began. So Ursa's friends helped her to get ready for the commemoration dinner of the 75th anniversary of the end of the war. It made sense in Ursa's mind, something as big as the beginning of a peaceful era was always worth to celebrate.</p><p>Except, that was not a peaceful era. Ursa knew very well something was off, the Fire Nation- and she knew she always said this- was in a crisis. And her mother was doing nothing about. How on earth could Izumi comply with every wealthy man's desire? </p><p>Helping on the reconstruction of the Earth Nation and the foundation of Republic City meant that a lot of people in the Fire Nation- including the Royal Family-depended a lot on investments from wealthy men in the country. Ultimately, the growing importance of businessmen for the well-being of the country positioned them as key actors in the political arena. </p><p>Nothing was done without their permission, and sooner than later the Fire Lord wasn't the most powerful person in the Fire Nation. </p><p>So that meant Ursa needed to win them over, which never happened. And now every wealthy man of the country was against the idea of Ursa stepping to the throne.</p><p>"Hello? Earth to Ursa." Yuki's voice brought the princess back to her bedroom. Right. The dinner party. Her earthbender friend was all over the moon about it, and Ursa wished with all her heart it was Yuki who attended the dinner that night instead of her. “So… what do you think your mum will talk about tonight?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ursa asked as she combed her black hair into a top-knot.</p><p>“Well, she always has a speech prepared to celebrate the end of the War”, Akira exclaimed, playing with a snowball in her hands.

</p><p>Yuki gasped, surprised. “Maybe she finally announces you as her official Heir!”</p><p>Ursa rolled her eyes, “that’s not happening”. She knew she technically was the Crown Princess, but her mother announcing it in front of Ursa's political opposition was a death sentence.</p><p>Akira chuckled, her tone always monotonous, as if the mere fact of existing bored her. “Well, your mum won’t be Fire Lord forever. You have to think about the future…”</p><p>“Are you killing my mum, Akira?” Ursa joked as she gave her face the last makeup touches.</p><p>“No, but she's is right. I’ve heard tons from my father about those Council meetings. They don't seem very pleased about Izumi betting on you as the next Fire Lord. They don't think that's the best for the country. ” As expected, both Yuki and Akira had family members in the Council because of their economic relevance in the Fire Nation.</p><p>“The Council is full of wealthy politicians and merchants that don’t really care about the country or the people, what would they know what's best?” Maybe Ursa shouldn't have said that to her friends.</p><p>Yuki and Akira didn't seem to mind, they were used to it. “They think you’re a radical”, Akira exclaimed.</p><p>“Am I a radical for wanting good living standards for Fire Nation citizens?”</p><p>“It is, for the Council.” Yuki laid down on Ursa's bed, her eyes glued to a single spot on the tall ceiling. “Regarding that… General Zhao Lin really got something against you.”</p><p>“What?” asked Akira.</p><p>Ursa chuckled, “Yeah… That’s no secret.” </p><p>“But it’s like General Zhao Lin is <em>really</em> plotting against you.”</p><p>Akira's glance suddenly darkened, “those are big accusations, Yuki.”</p><p>Yuki lifted a shoulder, “they’re just rumours, but that man has never been very trustworthy. But I guess he's a general for a reason.” </p><p>Ursa turned around, finally facing her friends. “And that reason is money. My mother was never in favour of naming a businessman a general. Especially one that only thinks about making money through war." She let out a sigh with a hint of sadness. "But you know, private interests and the country’s well-being almost never align.” </p><p>The room fell silent for a moment until there was a knock on the door. Mako peaked his head into the room.</p><p>His eyes met with Ursa's, “Princess, may I come in?”</p><p>After their confrontation last night, Ursa tried her best to avoid the firebender as much as she could. He would keep his distance, being barely visible for Ursa while training in the gardens with her grandfather during the day. He was not there when lunch was served, probably outside the room, guarding the place of whatever danger he thought possible (which was ridiculous to think. The Fire Nation Palace was the safest place in the word, impossible to break in).</p><p>Mako didn't want to go back to Republic City and she got it. Whatever amount of money Ursa's mother was paying him was probably worth it. He was annoying in general, with his pointy eyebrows and wannabe cool stance, but the look in his eyes, the way he moved and spoke around her, so… distant were the most annoying things about Mako.</p><p>Ursa shrugged, “Yeah, why not… And you can just call me Ursa.”</p><p>Mako came into the room. Yuki and Akira started blushing as they followed him with their eyes. Spirits, her friends were so embarrassing. Ursa knew Mako had his way with the ladies, but seeing her friends so infatuated by someone who double cheated and broke up with the most powerful women in the world wasn't good in front of Ursa's eyes.</p><p>“The Fire Lord told me to give you this.” Mako showed Ursa a traditional princess headpiece in his hands. The decoration was made of gold, with little rubies encrusted at the tip of the little yellow flame.</p><p>She looked up at Mako, “I won’t wear that.” The confused look in his face was priceless.</p><p>Akira gasped, “Ursa, it’s tradition!”. </p><p>“Well, I don’t like traditions.</p><p>Yuki squinted her eyes, “Is this supposed to be the start of an 'I'm an equal of the people' speech or just an excuse to blend into the crowd easily and then escape?” Ursa wasn't sure, to be honest.</p><p>Mako shook his head, “Nobody is escaping today. I can’t lose my job on the first day.”</p><p>Ursa chuckled, “Relax, <em>Flameo</em>, I won’t go anywhere. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato are coming, I won’t miss that for anything. The greatest—and hottest— couple in the world will be in the palace really soon.”</p><p>Ursa started to roam into her closet for an adequate outfit for the dinner, taking her eyes off the peace disruptive firebender in her room.</p><p>“How does it feel?” she heard Akira ask.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know, that both of your ex-girlfriends are together now?”</p><p>That was low, even for Ursa.</p><p>Mako took his time to answer, “I’m happy for them.” He then turned to the Princess, the headpiece still in his hands. “Can you put this on and then head to the party?” </p><p>Ursa gave Mako one last look, it was hard to read his expression. She finally took the headpiece. “I won’t wear this on my head”, Ursa turned to Yuki. “Do some of your magic?”</p><p>Yuki gave the headpiece a hesitant look, “are you sure? It’s so pretty as it is…” </p><p>“Please?” Ursa pouted.</p><p>Yuki started to metal bend the golden headpiece into an elegant bracelet in Ursa’s wrist. As her friend worked, Ursa leaned onto Mako, “Yuki is the best jewel bender in the capital. She can get you some nice earrings if you want.”</p><p>Mako frowned, “But… I don’t wear earrings.”</p><p>Ursa rolled her eyes. “Spirits, you’re so stiff…”, she went back to find the perfect outfit on her closet.</p><p>Akira looked up to his eyes from the bed, “Is everyone from Republic City like that? Boring and dull?”</p><p>Yuki shook her head, “That means the same thing, Akira. More like boring and uninteresting.”</p><p>Ursa finally found what she was looking for, she smiled as she turned around and placed her clothes on the bed. “Hey, I think you should show Mako a bit of respect. He’s saved the world plenty of times.”</p><p>The Princess saw how Akira took Mako’s left arm in her hands, running her fingers through his scars. “Why don’t you get this healed? I can do it for you. My healing powers can surprise you…” </p><p>Ursa started choking, Yuki had to pat her a few times on the back.</p><p>Mako pulled away from Akira's touch. “I like them. But… thank you?” </p><p>“Are they like a reminder?” asked Akira.</p><p>“A reminder of what? His deathbed?” Yuki said.</p><p>Ursa could finally breathe again. “That he’s a hero.” She turned to Mako, clearing her throat. “Listen, why don’t we try to have a good time tonight? You’re not my nanny… or my bodyguard. Whatever that means. We are just… partners, yeah?” </p><p>Mako squinted his eyes, “I get the feeling you wanna get rid of me.” </p><p>Ursa let out a forced laugh. “No! I just want you to introduce me to the Avatar and her girlfriend, say some good stuff about me and then I’ll leave you alone.” </p><p>“You’re trying to get rid of me.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “not tonight.”</p><p>Why was Mako so hard to read? It was annoying Ursa couldn't know what was Mako thinking in that very moment.</p><p>“I’ll be outside.” Mako turned around, “Ladies.”</p><p>Ursa followed him until the door was closed again. The room fell into a heavy silence until Yuki chuckled.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t say this, but spirits… Mako is even more attractive in person.” </p><p>“I had the same thought”, said Akira.</p><p>Ursa sighed for the last time and then she started to actually get dressed, her outfit waiting for her on the bed. “You called him boring.” </p><p>“I’m just playing hard to get!”</p><p>The Princess rolled her eyes, “You offered to ‘heal’ him…”</p><p>"Well, I'm a healer, what was I supposed to say?"</p><p>Again, Ursa knew Mako's way with girls, but she wasn't going to let any of her friends to fall for a jerk who was very bad at love. She let Yuki and Akira talk about Mako—who was probably listening to it all through the other side of the door— until she was finally ready to leave for the dinner party. </p><p>---</p><p>If what Wen had said about Fire Nation festivities was true, Mako was very disappointed. Only high-end politicians from the Fire Nation and some guests of honour were invited and none of them seemed really pleased to be there that night. They should have been, right? They were celebrating 75 years of the end of the war.</p><p>"They are not happy because their family lost tons of money from budget cuts", Princess Ursa mentioned as they made their way downstairs. Mako had offered his arm to her, but she blatantly refused.</p><p>"Nice suit, by the way."</p><p>He was wearing a black suit and his hair was styled just as when he was working with Wu, only that this time Wu wasn't around to tell him how good he looked. “Well, the sleeves are a bit short…”</p><p>“You’re very tall. Like— super tall, actually. Taller than Iroh when he wore that suit.”</p><p>“This suit is from General Iroh?” Mako couldn't contain a bit of excitement in his voice.</p><p>“Back then he was just Iroh…" Ursa stopped outside the salon, running her hands through her black dress and sighing in what seemed defeat. She was nervous. "Shall we?”</p><p>They made it into the centre of salon. Everyone looked as elegant as ever and Mako hadn't felt so out of place since that dinner date with Asami all those years ago. He could feel people's gaze on him, but certainly, they were also looking at the Princess. She looked pretty, of course. Mako couldn't deny the Princess was good-looking. Her long black hair bounced at the back of her toned shoulders, it was clear she trained a lot. Her stance was powerful yet elegant, and it made sense, she was a Princess who knew she was exactly that. Her eyes were the same colour as the gold she was wearing on her wrist and her nose was sharp and straight, like the rest of her facial features.</p><p>Still, Mako wasn't sure they were looking at her over her looks.</p><p> After a short while of wandering around, Mako noticed a familiar face in the middle of the crowd. 

</p><p>“Korra!” His best friend turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as Mako hugged her tightly.</p><p>“Mako! It’s so good to see you!” </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here. How is Bolin? And Pabu? And Republic City?” </p><p>His friend chuckled, “Mako, you’ve been gone for a day! Everything’s under control.” </p><p>"So do you have feelings, huh?" Ursa appeared beside Mako, she looked at Korra with a big smile on her face. "Hi, excuse me. Ursa. Big fan.” </p><p>“Korra, this is Princess Ursa.” </p><p>Korra greeted the Princess with a short handshake. “Princess Ursa, it’s an honour to finally meet you.” </p><p>“Oh, no, no, no… The honour is mine, Avatar! I appreciate everything you’ve done to keep the world safe. I aspire to be a great leader like you one day.” Despite her excitement, Ursa kept her composure as she conversed with Korra much to Mako's surprise.</p><p>“Oh… that’s so nice of you. I’m not sure I am a great leader, though…” </p><p>“Are you kidding? I can bet—” </p><p>Ursa was interrupted by Asami, who appeared at Korra's side wearing what seemed to be a super tight green dress she could barely breathe in. She let out a sigh.</p><p>“I can barely walk in this dress…” Asami locked arms with Korra, "remind me to tailor this as soon as we get back home. It's a lovely colour after all."</p><p>Mako saw the moment Ursa stopped breathing. 

</p><p>“Ms Asami Sato… I- I’m… a big fan— I…” Ursa's words were lost in her excitement.</p><p>“She’s a big fan”, exclaimed Mako.</p><p>Asami gave the princess a kind smile, “Princess Ursa! It’s such a pleasure to finally—”</p><p>“The new model of the Satomobile race car is impeccable. I heard the test drive results and it’s impressive how fast it can go from 0 to 100. And— and the fact that you were the pilot! I— You’re my hero!”</p><p>Mako hoped he didn't lose his hearing as Ursa screamed right into his ear.</p><p>Asami tried her best to smile, “Wow… I’m— I’m so glad you liked it. Well… you’re always welcome in Future Industries to give it a run yourself.” </p><p>“I’d love to!” Mako tried not to chuckle as Ursa's voice cracked.</p><p>The funny moment was cut short as the Fire Lord made her way into the group. “I see you’re not wearing the headpiece I gave you.” Izumi gave Ursa her now typical stern look.</p><p>Ursa lifted her arm, the headpiece—now bracelet— visible. “I am. It’s right here.” </p><p>“…It’s called a headpiece for a reason…”</p><p>Korra intervened, bowing her head a little. “Fire Lord Izumi, it’s so nice to see you again.” </p><p>“I’m so glad you could make it, Avatar. May I have a word with Ms Sato and you?” </p><p>“Of course…” </p><p>Korra and Izumi got lost in the crowd.</p><p>Ursa sighed, finally breathing. “I’m so stupid… You saw how I froze?” </p><p>“It’s normal. I’ve been there too.” </p><p>“So stupid… She probably thinks I’m stupid now. I don’t even know how to drive a car! Who doesn’t know to drive?”</p><p>“The Avatar.”</p><p>Ursa was not listening to him. “The only thing I know how to ride are dragons. So stupid… how is riding dragons useful?” </p><p>Suddenly, Mako's attention drifted to a man holding a conversation with another guest. The man was around the Fire Lord's age, with sharp and masculine facial features that went perfectly with his general uniform.</p><p>“Who is that man?” </p><p>“That’s general Zhao Lin. I don’t like him.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>Ursa started walking towards the back of the room, away from the rest of the guests. Mako followed her. “He became a general some years ago, and he’s the owner of the biggest arms company in the country. Since the budget for military technology has been reduced, his company has lost a big load of money. He’s been trying to convince my mother and the rest of the Council to occupy the Farthest Islands.” </p><p>“What’s in the Farthest Islands?” </p><p>Usra rolled her eyes, “absolutely nothing. But the Farthest Islands is the most undeveloped part of the country. It's rumoured some thugs are forming a rebellion, but nothing serious.”</p><p>Mak frowned, confused. “And the Fire Lord knows?” </p><p>“Of course, but like I said. No big deal.” Mako didn't take his eyes off the man until dinner was served.</p><p>---</p><p>Every guest was sitting around the large dining table now. Fire Lord Izumi was sitting at the far, top end. Lord Zuko and Ursa were beside her and, despite some opposition, Mako sat down at the right side of the Princess.</p><p>Asami, on Mako’s right side, gave him a side-eye in the middle of the dinner.</p><p>"So, how is your first day on your new job going?"</p><p>"Easier than my first day with Wu. At least I don’t have to wear a stupid uniform."</p><p>"I thought you liked a uniform."</p><p>"Not really…" </p><p>"You and the princess seem to get along well." </p><p>Mako gave Princess Ursa a quick glance, her eyes were locked in General Zhao Lin's direction. Her gaze said death.</p><p>Mako lifted a shoulder. “Like I said, way easier than with Wu.” He took a bite of his food and frowned, Wu would be drooling over this meal, “I kinda miss him.” </p><p>Asami grinned, "I heard Ursa mentioning to someone how 'heroic' you were in Kuvira’s mecha suit a year ago. It seems to me she may have a little crush on you."</p><p>Mako tried his best to keep a straight face. "She has a little crush on <em>you</em>." </p><p>"Well, everyone does."</p><p>"I don’t know… I work for her."</p><p>"Technically you work for her mother." </p><p>When dinner was over, Fire Lord Izumi cleared her throat to call everyone’s attention. She stood up from her seat, her eyes wandering through the crowd.</p><p>"Thank you for being here tonight. I wanted to communicate this to my closest allies first, as it is something I’ve been thinking for a while."</p><p>Everyone's attention was on the Fire Lord's stern voice. She went on, “I’ve tried to make the Fire Nation as peaceful and prosper as possible. These 75 years have proven that our country can be an example of leadership and excellence without recurring to violence and war. But I’m afraid the future has gone beyond my control and knowledge.” </p><p>Everyone exchanged looks, soft murmurs were heard.</p><p>"There needs to be a fresh, young mind in charge of the Fire Nation to really prosper and go forward."</p><p><em>Oh, so it was happening now.</em> Mako glanced at Ursa, she had a lost expression, barely aware of what was going on. </p><p>“My father knew that when he abdicated from the throne. And now… I know what I need to do. This is why I’ll announce my abdication to the Fire Lord title next week in the official commemoration of the End of the War. And the abdication will be complete at the end of the year.”</p><p>Everyone gasped, surprised.</p><p>"Izumi, what is this?" General Zhao Lin stood up from his seat. </p><p>"The right thing, Zhao Lin."</p><p>"You know how other countries are so tense right now? The Earth Kingdom is going through a democracy hectic and you want to give up the throne? People will go mad!"</p><p>Despite Zhao Lin's tries for confrontation, the Fire Lord kept as steady and calm as always, "I know what I’m doing, General." </p><p>Zhao Lin turned to look at Ursa, his teeth clenching. "I mean, c’mon! You can’t be serious… Her?!"</p><p>"Watch your language, General." Izumi raised her voice a tone, "Ursa knows she owes this country her service as ruler… and what better time than now."</p><p>General Zhao Lin's expression went from rage to disbelief, he let out a big chuckle. Wait… no. No, this is not right.” He turned to the guests, “everyone knows what’s wrong with this, right?” </p><p>"Are you scared of me, General?" Ursa finally exclaimed, her voice cutting the heavy silence that had formed after the general's question.</p><p>"Scared? All I have for you is shame." He looked up at the Fire Lord, "I told you, Izumi. She is not ready to be a ruler and she’ll never be."</p><p>"You’ll have to settle, Zhao Lin", said Lord Zuko from aside.</p><p>Zhao Lin shook his head, “Oh, you’re wrong, your majesty. I won’t settle. Not for… <em>this</em>.” He turned at the Fire Lord, “What kind of leader willingly leads their country to failure?!” </p><p>Suddenly, the flames from the fireplace that rested behind the dining table went crazy, almost reaching the tall ceiling of the room it looked it had caught up in flames. Mako turned at Ursa, who was standing up, her eyes locked on General Zhao Lin's.</p><p>"Party is over, General."</p><p>Despite his hunger for war, Zhao Lin stormed out of the room without turning back.</p><p>The room went silent one more time. Ursa sighed and looked at Izumi. "You see, mother? No one wants me here, so what’s the point?"</p><p>"Ursa…" </p><p>“No, let’s hear them. They don’t trust me for a reason, do they?” The Princess turned around to look at the rest of the guests, who didn't dare to move yet. “Do you?” </p><p>No one answered. </p><p>Ursa chuckled sourly. "That’s what I thought… This was a waste of time."</p><p>Ursa turned around, marching steadily to the door that led to the rest of the Palace. 

</p><p>Asami leaned into Mako’s shoulder. </p><p>"I think that’s your cue."

</p><p>Mako stood up and followed Ursa out of the room. </p><p>"Ursa… Ursa, stop!" He reached out for Ursa's hand, but the Princess pulled away, turning around to face the firebender.</p><p>"You know nothing about this, Mako. Politics are so messed up."</p><p>"I know how messy they can get. But you heard the Fire Lord, she trusts in you." 

</p><p>“That’s not enough! The Fire Nation has been in a corruption crisis for years now and she has done nothing to fix it! This will only make it worse.” Ursa shook her head in disbelief, “My mum's always had opponents, but now… I’m afraid everyone will be against her.” She looked up, her golden eyes meeting with Mako’s in a helpless expression. “Goodnight, Mako.” </p><p>She turned around, going up the stairs.</p><p>Mako was wrong, his new job was a hundred times harder than taking care of Wu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III. "Happy to help"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko can still kick some ass but he's too polite to do it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako went back to his room that night but couldn’t find any rest. </p>
<p>He opened the door and found two pairs of eyes staring expectantly at him. Asami was sitting on his bed and Korra was leaning against the wardrobe, her arms crossed on her chest.</p>
<p>Mako just sighed, this wasn't surprising. “What are you doing in my room?” </p>
<p>The girls exchanged a knowing look and Asami gave him a friendly smile.</p>
<p>“The Fire Lord let us talk to you…  as friends, of course. Catch up.” </p>
<p>"I was away for a day…"</p>
<p>"We also kinda wanna know everything you know about the Fire Nation", said Korra as Mako leaned against the wall, facing both of his friends.</p>
<p>"I’ve been here for a day!"</p>
<p>Korra finally threw her hands up in the air, frustrated- "I just don’t really understand why the Fire Lord would want to abdicate! I have nothing against that but- two abdications in a row?!"</p>
<p>Asami lifted a shoulder, "I mean… the Fire Lord is right. Technology is going too fast and I’m pretty sure princess Ursa knows better about how that can affect their nation. Makes sense to me, especially after what happened with Kuvira and commander Guan. Technology is eating us alive." His friend went on, "and to me, it seems Izumi is very positive that Ursa can make a good ruler."</p>
<p>Mako agreed, but he had the feeling something more was under all of it.</p>
<p>"Then what’s wrong?" Korra asked. "Why does nobody want her to be the next Fire Lord?"</p>
<p>A heavy silence flooded the room, how could they actually know? Well, Mako knew. At least he believed he did.</p>
<p>"Ursa says the Fire Nation has been struggling with a corruption crisis for years", he exclaimed in a low voice.</p>
<p>"What? How can that be? The Fire Lord would never let that happen!"</p>
<p>Asami hesitated as she spoke up, "Well… I'm not sure that’s completely true, Korra."</p>
<p>Mako and Korra turned to face her. "What?" the Avatar asked, confused.</p>
<p>Asami stood up from the bed, walking around the room with a calmed pace. "A long time ago, my father wanted to make some deals with businessmen from the Fire Nation. Not pretty sure on what but… I wouldn’t doubt it was about weapons." She looked up at Korra and Mako, with a slightly worried expression. "He said… they were willing to do anything to close a deal. In business, the Fire Lord has little to say within the Fire Nation."</p>
<p>It finally seemed to hit Korra, "The Fire Lord needs to comply with the businessmen to keep the economy going. She can’t make any decisions without their permission. And that’s why they’re so mad about Izumi announcing her abdication." The Avatar gasped, "We have to tell her!"</p>
<p>Mako stopped her before she stormed out of the room. "Tell her what? She already knows about this, Korra."</p>
<p>Asami nodded, "Mako is right. And these are internal affairs. You can’t tell the Fire Lord how to rule her country."</p>
<p>Korra turned to her girlfriend, her voice softening. "But what if this gets out of control? What if someone gets hurt?"</p>
<p>No one really knew what to say.</p>
<p>"We just have to play our parts", said Mako.</p>
<p>Korra shook her head, sighing in defeat. “I don’t like this… at all. And I’m worried someone may try to come for the princess.” She looked up at Mako. “Will you take care of her?”</p>
<p>Mako nodded and out of the corner of his eye he saw Asami's lips turning into a smirk.<em> Oh, please don't say it…</em></p>
<p>"Oh, I’m pretty sure he will."</p>
<p><em>Too late.</em> Korra's worried expression suddenly changed into an excited smile. "What? Spirits, Mako. Tell me all about it!"</p>
<p>As expected, his friends didn't leave him alone until he fought his way out of the conversation. <em>Literally.</em></p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Next morning, Mako walked through the palace gardens looking for the princess. The Fire Lord had arranged a meeting with the rest of the Council and Ursa had stormed off as soon as she heard the name of Zhao Lin. He understood how that man was the worst, but It was Mako's job to bring the princess back to the palace for lunch.</p>
<p>He finally heard some metal rattling noises that came from the very end of the gardens. The door of a metal shed that lied at one corner of the green grounds was opened. As Mako made his way towards the small building, he could see someone inside of it. He finally spotted Ursa wearing some kind of training gear, similar to what Mako used to wear for his pro-bending matches.</p>
<p>The princess turned her face and smiled at Mako as she wrapped a bandage around her arms. "Good morning, Mako." </p>
<p>Mako crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. "Where have you been? The Fire Lord expects you for lunch."</p>
<p>Ursa didn't meet Mako's eyes. The shed's walls were covered in of weapons, from small Stilleto darts to heave swords, hammers and spears. The princess took some dual swords from the wall, keeping them in a scabbard on the back of her body.</p>
<p>"Aren't those…  you know, a bit old school?" What was the princess even doing with dual swords and training gear?</p>
<p>"Ready for some practice?"</p>
<p>"Practice?"</p>
<p>The princess walked out of the shed, looking up at the sky. "We have to be ready for everything, Mako. Every day is a new opportunity for conflict. C’mon, let’s train."</p>
<p>Mako shrugged, "I’m good, thanks." He turned at the sky to search for whatever Ursa was looking for. "So, about this lu—"</p>
<p>The princess leaned over towards Mako, squinting her eyes. "Oh, I see… You think that just because you’re a former pro-bender, a powerful firebender, a world hero and the Avatar’s friend you don’t need to train?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes."</p>
<p>"Well… can you generate lighting?" Ursa played with small rays between her fingers, smirking.</p>
<p>Mako lifted his left arm, "How do you think I got these?"</p>
<p>"Okay, but can you <em>redirect</em> lighting?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Ursa looked defeated, "Ok but… nothing. I have nothing. Your firebending skills are okay, I guess. But you can always learn something new, am I right?"</p>
<p>The princess pointed at the sky and let out a single ray that broke the silent nature of the day. Just a few seconds later, a dragon half the size of an air balloon roared and spat fire in front of Mako’s face. He jumped in amusement as the beast circled him against garden walls. The dragon was of an intense grey colour, matching with the metal armour it held over its head and its back.</p>
<p>"It’s alright, she won’t hurt you. Right, Ryoko?" Mako heard Ursa say as she patted the dragon's head, smiling. Ryoko finally calmed down and backed off, not without letting out fire from its mouth as the last warning.</p>
<p>"How can you have a dragon in your backyard?"</p>
<p>"What? Zuko’s got one too!"</p>
<p>"But—another one?!"</p>
<p>"After Druk, my grandfather was convinced there were still some specimens out there. He'd been travelling the world in search of possible survivors until he found Ryoko. We hope we can bring the species back to what it was before Sozin happened to them one day." Ursa smiled at Ryoko, the animal letting out soft growls under its breath. "She is still young, but she can surely give us a ride."</p>
<p>"A ride to where?" asked Mako as Ursa climbed up on Ryoko's back.</p>
<p>"Just come on up, will you?"</p>
<p>Ursa grabbed Mako from the arm, pulling him up on the animal. Before he could even hold on to something, Ryoko lifted up in the air, the Palace gardens getting smaller and smaller.</p>
<p>"We shouldn’t be out of the castle!"</p>
<p>"It’s fine, Mako! We won’t be gone for too long."</p>
<p>"We need to be back before lunch." </p>
<p>"We will."</p>
<p>Ryoko made its way out of the Fire Nation Capital and into Mako didn't know where.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Lord Zuko was already waiting at the small island when the dragon landed near yet another volcano. Riding a dragon was definitely the worst feeling Mako had ever felt in his life and he had almost lost his arm on an explosion and had gone through a brainwash.</p>
<p>"Is this an active volcano?" he asked at Ryoko landed at the beach shore. The island seemed to be uninhabited.</p>
<p>Ursa helped Mako to climb off the dragon. "It’s not… as far as I know."</p>
<p>As soon as they were back on land, thank spirits, Lord Zuko walked towards them, holding a bottle of… Mako wasn't sure of what. The man smiled at his direction, "I’m glad you’re here too, Mako. I’ve heard wonders of your skills, I’m sure we can always learn some new things from you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, like how to puke three times on a 15-mile trip…" muttered Ursa under her breath.</p>
<p>Mako did his best to ignore her. "What could I possibly teach you, Lord Zuko? You’re a legend."</p>
<p>“Surprises are always good.” Zuko turned at his granddaughter, “ready?” </p>
<p>Ursa smirked as she unsheathed her double swords. "Always."</p>
<p>Honeslty, Mako was very confused about what happened after. He knew Lord Zuko was still strong and able to fight but <em>spirits</em>, he had some sick moves. After a bit of sword training, the princess and her grandfather engaged in firebending and Mako felt he was in the Pro-bending Arena again, only this time he was to in the ring. He barely noticed when the members of the Royal Family stopped and turned to face him.</p>
<p>"It’s your turn, Mako."</p>
<p><em>Absolutely not</em>, thought Mako. "No offence, sir. But I don’t wanna hurt you…"</p>
<p>"Oh, you won’t fight <em>him</em>."</p>
<p>"As if you could ever hurt me…" Zuko said to the side, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Truth be told, the princess was very skilful and she had swift moves that she combined with a bit of sword action, but Mako was not there to fight against the person he was supposed to protect. He wasn't even sure he was there to protect anyone anymore, seemed like his only job was get dragged around the palace and shake his head to any comment the princess made. Ursa started to jump on her place, shifting her weight from left to right in small hops, her glance never leaving Mako's eyes.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>Mako looked over at Lord Zuko, he nodded. He finally stood up straight and let out a small sigh, "promise I won’t get fired if I hurt you?"</p>
<p>The princess smirked, "You have my word."</p>
<p>He felt a sudden rush of excitement, maybe this could be a good way to let it all out. Therapeutic, right? It'd be just like the old days…</p>
<p>In Mako's defence, his bending was a little rusty since the fight with commander Guan. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown through the air and his back crushed against the hard rocks on the beach. Through his blurry vision, he spotted two very satisfied royals looking at him.</p>
<p>"What was that?" The princess tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay or did I just kill your ego?"</p>
<p>Mako needed to lay down for a little longer.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Zuko used to tell princess Ursa all about how these meetings could go: 'Someone may lose an eye if they talk out of turn'. He had a weird sense of humour, for sure. The Princess walked through the palace corridors towards the War Room, Mako close to her side, still limping a little.</p>
<p>THe firebender shook his head as he tried to catch up with the princess' pace. "The Fire Lord doesn't pay me enough for this…"</p>
<p>"Oh, she does."</p>
<p>Mako couldn't get into the meeting and soon enough Ursa was surrounded by the very high-end politicians of the Fire Nation.</p>
<p>"Don't let anything that General Zhao Lin says get to you", Fire Lord Izumi whispered in her daughter's ear as everyone took their seats. "And why are you sweating?"</p>
<p>"I took Ryoko for a little walk." </p>
<p>"She's a dragon, she flies." Izumi squinted her eyes, "were you out of the palace again?"</p>
<p>"Zuko was with me, it's fine. We didn't go far."</p>
<p>Ursa's mother shook her head, "How old does he think he is? 25?"</p>
<p>The princess chuckled, "He's young in spirit."</p>
<p>The meeting started and everyone seemed to be in a better mood than when last night's dinner ended, Ursa took that as a good sign. Maybe people were finally accepting the fact that she'd take charge one day. She kept that thought in mind, feeling way better with every minute that passed until General Zhao Lin presented his plans for the parade of the 75th anniversary of the end of the War. It wasn't good and the Fire Lord knew.</p>
<p>"General, I still don't understand why we would ever present weapons in our parade, a ceremony that celebrates the beginning of a peaceful era." </p>
<p>Zhao Lin didn't seem to lose his calm and horrid smile, just like any other businessman when trying to close a deal. "Fire Lord, other heads of state are also coming for the big day, wouldn't it be nice to show them that the Fire Nation is as powerful as ever? Probably even more!"</p>
<p>"We won't present any hint of violence to the rest of the world, I thought I had made that clear. We don't have any enemies and we don't want to be one in the eyes of our neighbouring countries." </p>
<p>"I supposed you forgot what happened in the Earth Kingdom? Are we just going to wait for another dictator to try and conquer our country?"</p>
<p>"The weapons are a no." That was the Fire Lord's final comment before ending the meeting. "Everything else seems good, let's make this anniversary worth to celebrate."</p>
<p>The Fire Lord thanked everyone in the room for coming before excusing herself and carrying on with the rest of her duties. Ursa was afraid of saying one word that could break the cheerful mood from the politicians, for the first time they all seemed to agree with something: the Fire Nation violent past was long gone.</p>
<p>But before the princess was able to leave the room, a raucous voice stopped her: "I hope you can make your mother change her mind." Ursa turned around to face Zhao Lin as he continued, "you need to understand, the Fire Nation needs to protect itself from any threat." </p>
<p>"You only want to do this to make money, Zhao Lin. And you're making a big mistake for coming to me after directly challenging me and my ruling capacity last night." Ursa tried to sound as serious as possible, "the weapons are a big no, you heard the Fire Lord." </p>
<p>The princess exited the room before the general could make any more comments.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Mako saw everyone got out of the War Room- why was it even called like that anymore?- until Ursa finally made her way into the corridor, her expression was slightly sombre. "How did it go?" he dared to ask.</p>
<p>The princess just raised a shoulder, "Could've been better."</p>
<p>As they wandered through the palace towards the main bedroom, Mako started to feel a minor ache that went through his arm, but it was bearable. They kept on the pain became stronger, he had to stop for a second. Guess all the bending really passed the bill.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Ursa asked.</p>
<p>"It just stings a little bit." </p>
<p>"Well, your face looks like it stings more than a bit." Ursa looked down at Mako's arm, her voice catching a worrisome tone. "You want me to call Akira?"</p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I can deal with it." They carried on with their walking, "Got a burn cream that I'm supposed to use daily, but who's got the time to—"</p>
<p>"Mako, that's something really serious. How much time has passed? And it still hurts? That's no good."</p>
<p>"I'm okay, really." Mako had learned to live with the pain. It hurt a lot for the first few months, but the feeling soon dissipated, or rather he learned not to focus on it as much. Wu had always told him to get it checked, the damage could be more severe, but his bending was working just fine, and Korra had even told him it would get better with time. And it did, it just made his arm hurt from time to time.</p>
<p>A couple of seconds passed until Ursa spoke, "I may know how to numb the pain…" her thoughtful tone didn't calm Mako down a slight bit.</p>
<p>"You do?" he asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>The princess nodded, "It's a very… unorthodox method, but it's helped me a lot do deal with all of my burns. It's not the same thing but it could do something?"</p>
<p>Mako didn't have anything better to do, and keeping the princess entertained would mean he didn't have to move around chasing her around, "I'm listening…"</p>
<p>"It involves a dragon and some pee."</p>
<p>He sighed for what seemed the hundredth time in the day. "I should've seen that coming." </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Mako didn't want to think about how Ursa was even able to get some of Druk's pee but now it was mixed with the burn cream and the sting was actually going away.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?" Mako was sitting on the princess's desk chair while Ursa rubbed the mixture through his arm, her fingers barely touching the skin.</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you." A memory of Wu's shaking hands came to his mind, he couldn't contain a faint smile. "You know, I remember Wu's reaction to the scars when he wanted to help me out, he used to be so scared of hurting me… He almost fainted one day!"</p>
<p>Ursa glared at him, "How is that even slightly funny?"</p>
<p>Mako's smiled instantly disappeared from his face, "Well— he-"</p>
<p>The princess chuckled, "I'm kidding, it's always funny when Wu faints."</p>
<p>Mako frowned, "You know Wu?"</p>
<p>"Only a little, but I remember he would faint over the smallest thing!"</p>
<p>"I know! I mean I love the kid, but it's hard to make sure no one kills him and ensure he doesn't fall to the ground for a badly served cocktail at the same time."</p>
<p>"You like that."</p>
<p>Mako nodded, "Yeah… I kinda miss it. I miss him."</p>
<p>Some seconds passed until one of them said something again, "This may sound weird but the scars make a cool pattern…"  Ursa's eyes followed Mako's scars, "like the roots of a tree."</p>
<p>"Yeah, makes total sense."</p>
<p>Ursa rolled her eyes, "I'm just trying to make you realise these are not ugly at all. They have some beauty in it."</p>
<p>"Never said they were ugly." Mako felt relieved, the pain finally going away until further notice. Because it always came back no matter what. "That's enough. Thank you, Ursa This is weird but I guess Druk's pee really helped."</p>
<p>"Of course", she left his side and sat on the bed, sighing. "So… do you miss it?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"All the fighting and saving the world thing. Guess it wasn't hard to come here and leave it all behind."</p>
<p>Mako thought about it for a minute, all the memories coming back all at once, his mouth turned into a sad frown. "I don't think there's much to leave behind anyway."</p>
<p>Ursa was confused, "What do you mean? Don't you miss being on the force?"</p>
<p>"I just try to convince myself I'll go back one day." Even it that day never came, Mako needed to hold on something. "That's how I coped while working with Wu for so long."</p>
<p>"I thought you were pretty happy working for him…" the princess's voice was barely audible.</p>
<p>Mako didn't really know what to think, he was stuttering his answer away. "I was, it's just…" It was hard to formulate the words to express how he felt, he hadn't done it before. Seemed like he didn't have the time to even think about it prior to that moment, but lately all he seemed to do was think. The princess didn't rush him for an answer, and they stayed there until Mako did his best to organise what was going through his mind.</p>
<p>"Back with what happened with commander Guan, I realise I could be powerless at any time if anyone wanted me to. Wasn't a really nice feeling", he avoided Ursa's eyes as much as possible, even if the princess tried too hard to make him look at her direction. "I just want to feel in control again."</p>
<p>Ursa didn't try to continue with the subject, it seemed to Mako that the princess understood how hard this was for him, letting himself go like that, and in front of a stranger, which was even worse. But Mako was different than before, he had learned it was no good for him to bottle everything up and Ursa came across as trustworthy in his eyes. She had basically told her the country's government was messed up within the first day and she was the <em>princess</em>, surely Mako could tell her how he felt sometimes.</p>
<p>The princess finally sighed, stretching her arms above her head, "well, I don't want to kick you out of my room, but—"</p>
<p>"I get it, you need to rest." Mako needed a break too, to be honest. He got up the chair and walked towards the bedroom's door. He faced to look at Ursa one las time. Thank you, Ursa."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>Yeah, what was Mako thanking her for? He looked over at his arm, <em>right</em>… Druk's pee. "Thank you for helping me with this- thing, the pain and all."</p>
<p>Ursa just smiled, her eyes wrinkling at the sides, "Happy to help."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I want to believe Zuko started a restoration programme and more dragons around the world have been found and bred.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>